Snowbarry Broken
by Nigthridder
Summary: Caitlin leaves Barry for a job in Europe, what will life be like when Caitlin see Barry with a little girl. (Snowbarry)
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER**

_I do __**NOT **__own the flash or any of its characters, this is a mere recreation/different version I've created through imagination. ENJOY :)_

**Prologue**

After Crisis had ended, metahuman problems had stopped, and team Flash was out of jobs to do, and they will stay like this for another year until they separate leaving Barry the only one left in Central City. First, it was Caitlin that would leave.

**Barry's POV**

It was yet another bright sunny steaming summer day, as I walked towards Jitter thinking about Olivers and Feliciities marriage that had happened a week ago, and hoping that me and Caitlin would have a future similar to they'res as me and Caitlin have just started dating after the crisis and we're a month in. I went inside Jitters and took in a deep breath of the pungent coffee odor coming from the counter. I made myself over to the line which took me about 10 minutes and ordered my usual coffee for me and the team. After that, I went to an alleyway with my coffee and flashed over to star labs to be greeted by my friends.

"Hey Barry brought us anything", Cisco immediately asked.

"Yup", I said as I left the coffee on a table right next to Cisco, who immediately grabbed his cup and start to drink it.

"Cait, you going to drink some coffee", I asked.

"Uh yeah, but after I tell you something", she said.

"Oh, okay, but are you sure don't want to drink the coffee now, you don't want it cold, do you", I replied with a grin making it's way on to my face.

"No, we need to talk now", she replied back in a stern voice.

"Alright what do you want to talk about", I said.

"Uh, Cisco can you please excuse us for a few minutes", she said.

"Ugh, you guy keeps way too many secrets from me", Cisco replied but, eventually agreed to excuse them, after Caitlin gave him an angry look.

"Okay, now that Cisco's gone, what do you want to talk about", I said.

"Well you see I received a mail from Europe, and it said, "Congratulations Caitlin Snow, you have one the most influential scientist of the year, we are welcoming you to come, and work in CERN. We hope that you'll reply soon, the flight tickets will be emailed to you, we are hoping that you accept this offer", she said.

"So, what are you planning on doing", I questioned her.

"Well, I think I'm going to go", she said.

"What about us", I replied with a hint of sadness in my voice which she caught on to.

"Well, I think we should break up", she said.

"But, Cait are you really going to give up our relationship, for this job", I said.

"Yes", she said boldly, holding back the tears coming from the back of her eyes.

"And now if you'll excuse me, I have a flight catch, I'm sorry Barry", she said and hurriedly left off hoping to not break down in front of barry, but unfortunately for Barry you couldn't say the same as he fell on his knees and started sobbing.

Cisco came in a few minutes later and saw Barry on the ground sobbing, and saw no sign of Caitlin.

"Barry, what happened", asked Cisco.

"She, bro..ke up with me", he said with his voice breaking.

"Barry it's alright, maybe you to weren't meant for each other. Anyways I know, that this isn't the right time to talk about this but, It's really important, I got selected for a mechanical lab, and I really want to go there, so yeah", Cisco said also leaving him the same day Caitlin had left him.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It's been a week since both Caitlin and Cisco had left Barry, Barry had sold off the apartment him and Caitlin were living in, as it brought back way to memories of her, which he couldn't handle. He eventually moved to Joe's house after he sold off the apartment.

"Barry, I've been looking over ever since your mother's death, and I know how hard life was on you, first you had your mother murdered, then your father was murder, and then the whole situation with Iris occurred, and now finally you had your best friend walk out on you along with your girlfriend. I really wish I could help you out Barry, or at least help with sharing the pain", Joe said.

"It's alright Joe, I'll eventually get through this like every other problem I've had", Barry replied with a defeated voice and went to his room, to sleep.

A week later Barry had moved out of Joe's home, and bought a small one-bedroom home on the outskirts of Central City.

A year had continued of Barry completing his duty as a CSI and lived in that small house, but every weekend you would find him either in his living room drunk or in a bar until he properly meets his neighbors.

**The Meeting**

Barry had just arrived home and was parking his car into the garage when he sees a girl walk past his house dropping a doll, but goes unnoticed by her, and she walks into the home right next to him. He goes and picks up the doll, and makes his way to his neighbor's house. He rings the bell and is greeted by an old man.

"Hello, there ... ", the old man said.

"Barry. Barry Allen. I believe someone from this household lost this doll.", Barry replied.

"Oh thank goodness, that's my granddaughter's doll, she loves it dearly as it's her only reminder of her parents. Please come in.", the old man said as he grabbed the toy from Barry's handled gently and started to open the door for him.

"Thank you for inviting me but it's alright, I don't want to intrude on your time with your granddaughter", Barry replied.

"Oh, you're not intruding at all, please at least join us for dinner tonight", the Old man said.

"Thank you for the invite, I'll gladly love to join you for dinner tonight", Barry replied and scurried off to his home.

**Dinner**

Barry had gotten ready and made him over to the elderly man's home, to attend dinner with his family. When he ringed the bell he was brought inside by the same elderly man.

"So are you single", the man questioned him.

"Yes sir, I still didn't find anyone who would marry me", Barry replied with a slight frown as he remembered Caitlin.

"Oh how impolite of me, of not telling you my name, the name's John", he said.

Just as Barry and John were going to talk about how his job was, a little girl with the doll, Barry had returned to the elderly man, had walked towards him and said, "Thank you so much, they're my only memory of my parents".

"Oh, well you Welcome, but what's your name kiddo", Barry asked.

"My name is Ash, and I'm 4 years old", she replied.

"What a cute name", I responded.

"So where are your parents", I asked, causing the room to be completely silent.

She started crying and ran off.

"Her parents died in a car crash, ever since then she's been living with us, that doll you returned was her only memory of them", John said.

"I'm so sorry", I replied

"Don't be, you didn't cause it", John responded in a grim tone.

"Well let's have dinner shall we", John added on changing the sad grim mood to a much more cheerful mood.

After I start having dinner with John, his wife, and his granddaughter join us for dinner. After we complete, dinner they sit me down in, the living room, and we talk about how my life was going, while the little girl plays with her toys on the floor.

"So what did your parents do", John and Emily (John's wife) ask.

"I don't know, my parents were murdered when I was little", I said in a sad tone.

This caused the little girl to look up and come over to me and say, "Did it hurt a lot when you just lost them".

"Yes it did, but I eventually went was able to get myself to stand my ground and fight back against the world Ash", I said.

Eventually, John and Emily put Ash to sleep and that's when I talked into more detail about what happened in my life. We continued talking until it turned to about 11 pm when I took my leave.

Another year passes by, except this time, in my spare time I spend a lot of time playing with Ash and talking to John and Emily. Unfortunately, John and Emily die, at that very year due to a chronic disorder. I have Ash move in with me with, in order to make sure she doesn't get sent to an orphanage. Another year with her in my home will pass.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Caitlin POV**

I had finally returned to Central city, to meet up with Cisco, after 3 years of separation. We really wanted Barry, to be with us, but, neither of us knew where Barry lived or had his phone number. We tried calling Joe, but he didn't pick up. As I walked through the central city airport, I saw Cisco coming out of another gate.

"Hey, Cisco over here", I hollered.

Cisco made his way towards her and said, "Finally it's been such a long time since I last saw you Frosty".

I giggled at his remark, as it's been a while since anyone has used that name on me. After that, we talked about how our life was after we left Central City briefly as we were exiting the airport. We had a cab come and drop us off at Jitters.

Cisco and I bought what we would usually buy when we lived in Central City, and sat at a corner. We started to talk about how our jobs were going on until we were interrupted by a group of 7-year-olds singing happy birthday to a girl in Jitters and a man had also joined them in this song, although I couldn't make out his face as his back was against me. After the song and cake cutting were over, the group dispersed and the man goes to the 7-year-old and hugs, and says, "Happy Birthday my dear Ash".

After the man greeted her daughter, he carried her and her up on of the high stool chairs where the cake was. That's when I saw the man's face, it was Barry's, although he didn't see me as he was only looking at his daughter. Cisco put a hand on my shoulder when he saw Barry with a little girl since he was the only one who knew how dearly I loved Barry. After all the kids had gotten they're cakes and left, the little girl asked Barry something.

**Ash POV**

"Hey, Barry can I give the leftover cake to staff and maybe to some of the customers", I asked Barry with a grin.

"Sure thing kiddo, while you do that I'll clean up this mess, don't want Jitters to be angry at us, now do we", Barry replied with a smug-looking grin.

I went around giving a slice of cake to each staff member in Jitter, and that's when I saw two people in the corner of the store talking. So, I went up to them and asked, "Who you like some cake?".

**Caitlin POV**

"We would love some cake", replied Cisco to the little girl.

So, she handed us the cake and was about to leave when, I said, "Is it your birthday today".

"Yup", she said turning around.

"Oh, then Happy Birthday ...", I replied.

"Ash", she said with a grin on her face.

That's when I hear Barry holler Ash's name out loud, and start's coming towards, mine and Ciscos table. I was about to stand up and escape from the situation, but, Cisco held my hand down on the table.

As Barry made his way towards, Ash runs toward Barry and hugs him tightly.

"Hey Barry I was just giving these 2 lovely people, some cake", she said and pulls him towards the table Cisco and I were sitting at.

I froze when I saw Barry, look at me.

I immediately knew I was screwed, when I saw that the once Barry's comforting look he gave me, ha turned into an angry yet kind look.

"You have a really cute daughter", I said hoping to divert the topic.

"Yeah, she's a really good girl too, she has a lot of values such as love, unlike some people", he said in an angry tone.

"Ash lets go, it's getting late", Barry added.

"Barry can I just give a hug to the staff, since they allowed us to use their store for my birthday party", Ash asked Barry and made puppy eyes.

**Barry POV**

"Fine, you can go, but no more than 30 minutes", I said.

After Ash had gone inside the Jitter staff room, Caitlin said, "I'm really really sorry Barry".

"Oh you're sorry now, that you left me or are you just saying that to escape the situation because the last I heard about you was that you care about money and science more than love and affection", I said with an angry tone.

"Barry, I'm really sorry", I said with tears coming down from eyes.

**Caitlin POV**

Barry left after I started crying, but before he left Jitters he hollered, Ash I'll be in the car, come soon.

After 5 minutes Cisco had gotten me to stop crying, and we talked about what we would do now.

That's when the little girl came up to me and asked, "Are you the one who dumped Barry".

"Yes", I said in a sad voice.

"You're a meany, Barry's given me the best life I could ask for, and all you did was hurt him", she said and ran off with tears in her eyes.

After I digested that, Cisco had called a cab to come and drop me off at my hotel since we were staying at 2 different hotels. Once I was in my room I had broken down and started crying.

That's when for the first time in 3 years, Frost had talked to me.

**Frost/Caitlin POV**

"You caused this you know that Caitlin", said Frost

"I know, I just had to feel like I was doing something", I replied.

"No all you wanted was the pay", Frost said in a bitter tone.

"Why are you talking to me", I said.

"Well you see unlike you, I loved Barry dearly but of course you had to dump him", she said with a very angry tone.

"I'm sorry", I said as a waterfall of tears streamed down my face.

"You're sorry, do you know how much he did for you, do you know what he had to suffer through. He would stay with you even if it costed his life, but you would just give him up in order get a bunch of awards and turn rich, didn't you Caitlin. Have you even taught about how much he to go through", Frost barked back at me.

After Frost was done verbally abusing me, I slept but all I could think of was how Barry would die to make sure I was safe, and how I just left him like he was some sort of garbage. So I came to the conclusion that I had to get Barry back since I can't live without him.

**Caitlin POV**

The next day I went up to Barry's lab in the police department, with the permission of Captin Singh. I stood there for an hour when I saw the door being opened. I saw Barry come out of the door, so I immediately jump on him and said, "Barry I'm really really sorry".

He hugs me back and say's, "We can start over again if you want but, only if you promise to never leave this city without me or Ash".

I look up and replied, "I would love to but, you're already married I said pointing to the picture of Ash and Barry on his desk".

He started laughing and said, "Ash isn't my biological daughter, I took her in when her parents and grandparents had died".

After Barry and I talked for a while, I felt like kissing him, so that's exactly what I did.


End file.
